Simoom
Simoom (シムーン Simoom) is a Jupiter Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Simoom increases its Adept's base HP by 12 and base Attack by 2. When Simoom is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 70 damage points added to the result. Then, there is a chance that the target will be afflicted with the Venom status condition. In Dark Dawn, Simoom's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Simoom right above the enemy target. Simoom hovers around the enemy as a pair of vaguely reddish whirlwinds twist through the enemy's position for around two full seconds. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Simoom use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attackstatistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Simoom's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage + 70) * (1 + (Attacker's Jupiter Power - Target's Jupiter Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Simoom takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, adds 70 to it, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Jupiter Power is than the target's Jupiter Resistance. The difference between the user's Jupiter Power and the target's Jupiter Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Simoom's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 350 and a Jupiter Power of 160 unleashes Simoom on a monster with a defense of 200 and a Jupiter Resistance of 110: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 + 70) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((350 - 200) / 2 + 70) * (1 + (160 - 110) / 400) * damage = (150 / 2 + 70) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (75 + 70) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 145 * 1.125 * damage = 163 Therefore, if Simoom were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 163 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Simoom is one of the Djinn that is only found by being randomly encountered in a specific area of the overworld map that otherwise appears to be featureless scenery. It is in the center, largest "desert island" among the group of desert islands south of the game's main continent, Angara. The island can be accessed as soon as you obtain the Sailing Ship and can sail the sea for the first time. Simoom then must be battled and defeated to be acquired. Analysis General: Simoom is a very good attacking Djinni because it has both a strong set damage bonus and a chance to inflict the enemy with a strong status condition. 70 set bonus damage is closest to the highest set damage bonus value that attacking Djinn reach, and that makes it a nicely damaging attack for any Adept that unleashes it, even if the Adept unleashing it is a low-attack casting mage. The Venom/Deadly Poison condition that it can afflict the enemy with is useful because it makes the enemy take a large amount of damage each time it takes an action, making its demise that much quicker. Simoom is a stronger version of the Jupiter Djinni Wheeze from The Lost Age. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Simoom is easily one of the best attacking Jupiter Djinn in the game because it has the highest set damage bonus of attacking Jupiter Djinn, surpassing Sirocco and Swift, and has a strong side effect that the aforementioned Djinn cannot match. Since it can be found at the start of roughly the last third of the game, it has sufficient opportunity to prove itself useful. The only other attacking Jupiter Djinn that can have some consideration are Vortex, which has a x1.5 damage multiplier that is useful when unleashed by very high-attack Adepts; Gust, which is a chance-based Djinni that can potentially deal double damage; and Puff, which while dealing much less of a set damage bonus than Simoom, has an even better side effect, a chance to inflict instant death on the enemy. Simoom offers consistent power over these for any Adept that has it Set. Name Origin A simoom is a hot, dry and dust-laden local wind that blows mostly throughout desert regions like in the Sahara or on the Saudi-Arabian peninsula. It is potentially very dangerous as it can cause heat strokes and carries hot winds that produce more heat than any body could handle. Simoom's name effectively means "poison wind" in Arabian language which is fitting perfectly to the Djinni's theme. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Venom-inflicting effects